1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply and a protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer is typically powered by an internal rechargeable battery that is charged using an external power supply. The external power supply connecting a socket of an AC power can charge the battery and power the notebook computer simultaneously. When the battery is fully charged, the notebook computer continues to run on the AC power. Sometimes, such as in a meeting, a number of notebook computers may need external power supplies due to the limited capacities of the batteries attached thereto. However, a number of outlets are required in the meeting, which requirement is not always satisfied.